


A Year in the life.

by rowantree123



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowantree123/pseuds/rowantree123
Summary: Judy figures out something she wish she hadn't as she becomes progressively closer to Don West and closer to a future she thought unimaginable..- Canon-compliant with Season 2. Kind of.Don't read if you haven't watched all season 2. Spoilers duh.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. -

The last 12 months on the Jupiter on their most recent goldie-locks planet had been interesting.  
Judy was thankful to find a new normal, however she was beginning to miss other people.  
Surviving monsoon season was hard enough on their family but having to actually stay in their company consistently for a year was becoming harder.  
Her extended social-life reached to the psychopathic criminal locked away and a particularly sarcastic space engineer.  
Her life consisted of 5 other people. Well, 5 and a half if you counted Dr. Smith and Judy did not.  
So it was only slightly hard to believe when Judy had found herself staring at the calender app on her tablet.  
She was a doctor for god sakes, how could she have been so stupid and irresponsible? And how did she not notice earlier?  
She had been so side tracked with keeping up with rationing, tracking everyones weights, health and nutrition to survive on this strip of beach long enough until the next one of her mothers ideas came to fruition to get them off this planet.  
She was so focused on everyone else she almost forgot about herself.  
Don hadn't though. Whenever another nightmare plagued her sleep she would find herself calling Don on her comms.  
It had started as late night small talk and dream analysis and a lot of cheesy jokes on Don's behalf.  
After a few weeks of daily evening calls Don had raced into her room hearing the young woman screaming as he walked around the main hall with a cup of coffee following Debbie the chicken like she might lead him to treasure one evening.  
He rushed in to see her tossing and turning in her sleep, face tensed in stress as sweat beaded her forehead.  
With a gentle hand on her arm and quiet "Judy" and "Princess wake up." She startled awake, shoked to see the man kneeling beside the head of her bed.  
"Are you alright?" His brows knit together with concern.  
A tight hug around his neck eventually led to him curling his arms around her in her bed and her head against his chest calmed by the sound of his heartbeat. 

A silent agreement formed between them after that.  
They both slept better in eachothers arms and they didn't dare question what it might mean for them. They just fell into one another like a much needed routine of comfort. 

A month ago and a month after this arrangement began it all changed.  
The night of Judy's 21st Birthday following a normal dinner of corn soup and the promise of a cake for her next birthday on alpha centaurri from her mother Judy and Don's relationship shifted again. 

He found her sitting on the floor of the med bay, a model of a hospital built by her brother sat beside her and a tablet rested in her lap.  
He almost walked passed her nearly missing the top of her head poking over the edge of the med table.  
"So your legal now." Don smiled.  
Judy looked up from her tablet and grinned, seeing the bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
"I can now serve you your first legal... illegally smuggled drink." He smirked leaning down to sit next to her. He produced two metal cups on the floor in front of her and filled them both with more than a generous double and handed her the cup.  
She took it from him gingerly and set the tablet down beside her.  
Their knees touched as he crossed his legs next to her.  
"Happy Birthday Princess." He said with a tone he reserved for when she woke from a nightmare and was calming her with hushed affirmations that everything was okay and she was safe with him.  
They clinked their glasses together and drank. 

That night had led her here. To today. Staring at a calender on her tablet incredibly sure of what it meant but terrified to confirm it in anyway.  
She decided to leave it.  
Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was just stressed. She didn't have symptoms. She was a Doctor. No way it was happening. 

A week later as they fought their way through a storm on the ocean and she threw up she told herself it was just motion sickness like Penny had.  
And 10 days later when they found themselves back on an abandoned resolute and she was hiding from another nightmare inspiring robot with a little girl she told herself to focus on staying alive.  
And a few weeks later when she was reposted back to the colonists on the ground, she packed her bag with a deep-seeded fear of a confirmation of what she already knew. 

Within a day of being back with the 24th colonist group at the medic tent base camp she had found what she needed and snuck off to find a bathroom.  
Another intern, a short blond girl spotted her stealing the supply from a cabinet and too nosy for her own good followed Judy across the camp.  
Judy stepped out of the glorified porta-potty and jumped as the girl was stood right in front of the door.  
"Hi. Um... can I help you?"  
"That test was positive, and you knew it before you peed on the stick." The girl blurted, although her face was lined with genuine care and concern for her even though they'd never met.  
"I don't... I..." The girls face sofened. "Yes." Judy all but sighed.  
"How do you feel about it?" The girl asked as the walked along the path to the dining hall.  
"I'm just... coming to terms with it. Now that I can't avoid it anymore." Judy adjusted her jacket anxiously and attempted to take in her surroundings in the hopes of distracting her mind.  
"I mean. You're a doctor right. You know you have to report any potential... to the head of health and medicine. You wont be in trouble but people are gonna ask questions already about you. I mean, I know we have never met but i knew you were one of the Jupiter 2 Robinsons as soon as I clocked eyes on you.  
You're all we've talked about since we heard what happened to you guys." She smiled kindly, her shining teeth peeking out as they continued past the dining tent down the track.  
"Yeah. I know. I know what I need to do from here. But I kind of want to keep it to myself and my family for a while.. I think. We don't need anymore people talking about us for some other reason. And I still need to tell... the uh.." she trailed.  
"Oh.. the dad.. I mean thats got to be the engineer you guys were stuck on that planet with right?" Judy froze.  
"Shit. Sorry. That was not fair of me. I was so imposing even just." The girl looked around anxiously.  
"I.. uh.. I'll leave you alone now. Im sorry Judy." She dropped her hands in defeat. "My name is Ella, I'm a nurse. If you ever want to talk you know where I'll be." She flashed another kind smile as she squeezed Judy's arm reassuringly. 

She watched the short girl walk off and turned around trying to process what to do next.  
She needed to tell him. They'd made dinner plans after all. 

After a day spent medically clearing individuals she stood at the enterance to the dining tent.  
She spotted Don amongst the other mechanics nestled at a table lining the edge of the tent.  
She smiled as he clocked her approaching him. 

"Hey Judy. Guys this is my.. uh this is Judy." Don introduced to his colleagues. She greeted them politely and lowered her voice to him.  
"Can we go for a walk?"

She scuffed her feet along as Don excitedly trailed on about his day fixing jupiters and getting socked in the face by his old maintenance partner. She smiled at that and led him up a slope off the track but still within the perimeter.  
The suns were setting over the horizen and the light of the fence was growing brighter with the twilight.  
They sat on the dusty hill and Judy intertwined their hands together resting them on her raised knees.  
Don painted a confused look on his face fully aware off how odd this was as they'd never shown any affection for one another outside of the walls of the Jupiter.  
His thumb rubbed the top of her hand.  
"Is everything okay, Judy?" He lowered the octave of his voice to range reserved only for her.  
"No. And there is some new information you have not been privvy to yet that you have every right to know." She all but whispered. A million thoughts ran through his mind not one of them close to the reality of what she was about to say.  
"I'm... Don, I'm pregnant." She let go of his hand as she spoke not wanting to feel it tense up under her own.  
"Huh." He huffed rather neutrally as he prossessed what she said. 

"I want you to know that you dont have to do anything okay. At the moment I am so new to this whole idea. I haven't told anyone. I thought you had a right to know before anyone else." There she went again being so analytical and forthright about it all. 

Don took her hand back into his and kissed her knuckles.  
"This is good news if I've ever heard it." He said decidedly.  
In relief she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
"Really?" A tear caught the edge of her eye. He turned and smiled at her overcome with unsteady happiness and took her face in his hands.  
"This is something I never thought I could have. I... Judy. I love you. Know that." The tears escaped her and she surged forward kissing him tenderly.  
"Okay." She knodded leaning her head against his.  
"Oh god... your Dad's going to murder me and your Mom will burn my body." He said in panic, pulling away. Judy laughed loudly.  
"Oh for sure. But I'm pretty sure my Mom already knows."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling cuteness

After a mere week at the 24th colonist base camp. The Robinsons were being moved back up to the resolute to attempt reparing the ship for continued voyage to alpha centaurri.  
Other than atteding 3 hours of school each day the Robinson children were practically left to their own devices on the Jupiter 2 as their parents worked amongst the rest of the resolute to find a way to their new home.  
Judy had spent a couple of days working in the medical bay of the resolute with the other medical staff still on the ship, cleaning, organising and taking stock of supplies.  
It had been a good distraction from the growing butterflies settling into her stomach.  
She had also needed to take her mind away from Don. With him still being on base camp, she had to stop herself from thinking up endless plans to have him brought up to the resolute early.

Judy recieved a very literal reminder of her state when she couldn't do up her favourite pair of cargo pants in the morning.  
As it was her day off and she felt particularly uncomfortable that morning she opted for a pair of sweat pants and wandered into the main deck of the Jupiter.  
It was only 6.30am and she knew her siblings wouldnt be up for a while.  
After eating 2 more rations than she had planned she found herself picking up her sisters book about their times lost in space and settled down on the bay window seat.  
Her legs stretched across the couch, she found herself subconsciously rubbing her small belly that was peaking beneath her jumper.

"You popped off" Penny announced matter of factly entering the room causing Judy to jump, so enthralled in her book to not even hear her approaching.  
Judy began to panic realising what her little sister had just said.  
"Uh- I'm sorry?" Judy scrambled to sit up. Penny smiled and picked up the empty packets on the kitchenette table.  
"You popped off. Someone was hungry." She held up the packets.  
Judy sat back and sighed of relief.  
"Oh... uh yeah." She laughed. 

Penny made herself a bowl of something and came to sit next to her.  
"Its so annoying that you keep reading that." Penny nodded toward the book in Judy's hands.  
"Makes it seem like you really like it."  
Judy put the book down and turned toward her crossing her legs and facing the younger girl.  
"I do. Penny, I love it. I cant wait till it gets really published and becomes a best seller on alpha centaurri when everyone wants to know what happened to us."  
Penny smiled and put the bowl on the windowsill behind them.  
"Is there going to be a chapter in the sequel about Don west?" Penny asked and quiet smirk painting the edge of her mouth.  
"Wait... what do you?" Judy tried to play dumb for five seconds but was exhausted immediately by the idea.  
"Um... yeah maybe a couple chapters." She grinned st Penny.  
Her sister muffled a squeel of excitement.  
"Oh my god. I was right about this. You and him are thing... woah." Penny put her hands on her older sisters knees as if to brace herself.  
"Theres something else..." Judy all but whispered.  
"You know how he's still on the ground... well we are both missing him a lot." Judy smiled softly and she rested her hand on her small bump and waited for Penny to realise what she was implying.  
A beat passed and penny's eyes widened like saucers and she grinned.  
"No way. Oh my... Mom's gonna kill him." Judy laughed lightly.  
"Yeah Don thinks Dad will actually kill him first." 

A new voice sounded into the room.  
"Why is Dad gonna Kill Don?" Will asked padding into the living area and making his way to the kitchen.  
Penny looked to Judy as if silently asking her for permission to break to ice. Judy just shrugged.  
"Because Don is the reason you're gonna be an uncle." Penny grinned and waited as Judy did for him to process.  
Will's eyes flicked between Penny and Judy and then to her stomach breafly as he connected the dots.  
He blankly walked across the room and for a moment Judy thought he might just walk straight out of the room without saying a thing.  
Instead he walked over to his oldest sister and engulphed her in a hug.  
Judy squeezed back and couldn't stop the cheesy smile that plastered her face. 

Will muttered into her shoulder;  
"Dons's right. Dad's gonna kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamma and pappa reacts coming i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is up. 
> 
> Kudos are great. Comments even better.


End file.
